


don’t have to say a word

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, F/M, Monster Hunters, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Julia and Trevor were on a date.





	don’t have to say a word

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of the younger one leading. This is more than 100 words.

Julia and Trevor were on a date. They would never say it out loud, but they both knew it within themselves. This was a date. Going out on the town with unspoken plans to fuck when you got home fit into most definitions of the word date no matter how much either of them would deny it. Even if home to them was really only some combination wherever they decided to stop for the night and each other.

It wasn’t that they were ashamed of what was going on between them. Far from it. What they had was beyond words, and by god, it was more fun if they kept it that way.

So they were on a date. It was nothing fancy. Neither of them would have been able to live it down if it was. Some part of Julia missed clean restaurants with actual metal silverware, but they were at the next best thing for them. Waiting in line at a taco truck parked in front of a nice place like the sort Julia missed that was probably violating all sorts of zoning laws by doing so.

One of the most exhilarating things about the hunt is that you never knew when it would come until it did. A man crossed the street a little bit away from them. Julia locked eyes with him for less than a second and she knew. That man was really a creature and the hunt was on.

She didn’t have to say a word for Trevor to know to follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
